burned
by vampsrock94
Summary: This story it up for aduption. I'll give the story two weeks before I delete it, unless someone wants to take the story over.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Stark

''I love you, Zoey'' James Stark said, into Zoey's hair. Her feelings were fading fast , and he had no way to stop them. He had been sitting in the same spot since the scene had cleared of Kalona and all the commotion.

_I have said I love you,Zoey,_ He thought. There was nothing from Zoey still in his arms. No one was looking at him for the moment and he started to cry harder. There was only a little bit keeping him sane at the moment and that was the body in his arms.

''Zoey, Zoey, please wake up, please,'' He said sobbing hard, with his hand brushing the hair out off of her pale face with gentle fingers. He had not known her long enough to know her before she was marked as nyx's eyes and ears like Heath had. There was no movement from her pale tattoo less face, the same face he had known since he had come to her school. He had died staring up in the eyes so tear filled at the time, in her arms now that were limp one accost her stomach the other one the hand was clasped hard in his hand. The least he wanted to do was to have been here as she fell but was to late to even catch her as she fell.

All he could do now was hold her as close as he could until the feelings are gone. After sitting there for who knows how long the--- Zoey she is Zoey----body was still breathing as if she were just asleep and going to wake up at any minute.

Zoey

I was still in the blackness slowly I could hear Heath talking to me as he said.''Zo, if you can hear me I am so sorry, and don't trust Neferet she killed those two professors at the house of night. Be careful, Zoey, be careful please. I love you, and always will. That is why I called to you with the imprint.''

That is when I heard the other voice.'' U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, come to me.'' was that the Goddess, Nyx, calling to me? Then the voice said,''I need to talk to you, Zoeybird. open your eyes.

So I did open my eyes only because she told me, looked around seen Heath and started to cry hard,he came over to me and hugged me.

Still on the ground I looked around in Heath's arm, and seen I was still by the water in the Otherworld. It was green and it did not look like there was fish in the water at all. There was still the chair and the fishing pole sitting were Heath had left them to come to me. Then he spoke to me.

''Don't cry, Zo, I am here, and Nyx is coming to talk to you'' As he said the words my goddess, Nix, came over to me and sat in a chair that came out of nowhere. This time her hair was down in long waves, and black as midnight. Her kind face was a nice thing to see in all the craziness that was my life. As she sat down she had a nice, sweet, sad smile on. She was wearing a long flowing dress with light blue on it

''Now, now, Zoeybird, you have no need to cry.'' She said in a calming voice. Then said to Heath,''Thank you, Heath for the seat"

Heath blushed.

Feeling dumb I asked. ''Am I dead Nix? what happened to my friends?''

''U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, that part is up to you. And your friends think you are dead they have not yet moved you, your warrior, will not let them move you. He is crying and is yelling at them. '' She said in a very calm voice.

''Oh, stark.'' I said,I started to cry harder, if that was possible.

''Zo, you need to go back and get this stuff straitened out. I am dead, but you still have a chance to go on.'' Heath said, he had begun to cry too.'' And you and only you can kill Kalona.''

''How?''I asked, sobbing on his shoulder.''How am I going to do that?''

'' Zoeybird, and your heart still beats. Stark can still feel what you are feeling, but it is fading fast.''Nix said.''If you listen hard you can still hear Stark through the bound you have.

All I could do was nod. I did what Nix told me to do, and all at once all the emotion that was his came crashing down on me all the self hatred for what had happened to . . .me? The love he had for me, and the sad hurting feeling in his chest. I could almost feel my body.

Heath spoke next.''Zo, it is killing him he loves you. A lot.''As He said those words he started to cry.''I am not going to lie to you. You know, I could not stay with you forever I would have died sometime in fifty years you will live a hundred years. I should not have come back to the school to try to bust you out in the first place with Kaitlyn. I am sorry.''

''Don't ever say that,''I nearly screamed at him

''Only you can choose to go back and ease your friends and easy there pain.''Said Nyx, in a very calming voice.

I could still feel stark. He was crying so hard he was sobbing loudly.''it is so peaceful here. I don't want to leave he---''

''Zoey, you can't stay here with me.''Heath nearly shouted at me,''And you know it better then anyone else.''

''But Kalona is there and he will not leave me alone.''I said, in a whisper.

I looked around and noticed for the first time it was dark. There was a huge wall behind us and a few bushes. As I looked in to the night a bit better I could see six figures and one more hovering over a limp body in his arms. Now that I could see he was pulling the body tighter to him moving it in to an embrace in the dark night I figured that was Stark. His shoulders were shaking badly a light caught the side of his face and there was tears streaking down it. Looking at the rest of the people really good I could see Darius, Aphrodite, Damien, Jack, and the twins. They were all crying Darius had his back turned away from Stark. The form in starks arms was too pale all of my tattoos were gone, As if they had never been there.

I looked up at Nyx and said.''Nyx, p-please make it stop. I-I don't know what to do anymore my best friend is keeping stuff from me. And now Heath is dead. W-What should I do?''

''You should go back and be with them.''She said in return.''and give Steve Rae time she will open up, and you need to be understanding, Zoeybird

''P-Please can we go b-back to the o-otherworld''I sobbed out. Heath wrapped his arms around me again. He felt so real he was the reason I wanted to stay here, and he knew it all too well too.

''I think this is where you have to choose'' He whispered in to my ear.''I don't think you need to go ba-back with me your soul knows where it needs to go, babe.''

''Heath, I think that my soul is shattered. And that is what they all think.''I returned.

''U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, with my help we can put your soul in to one piece again'' Nyx said in a strong voice.''All I need is for you to say you still want to be my eyes and ears of this world. I still want you to be my eyes and ears but will not force you.''

Stark

James Stark had his head over the body of his high priestess thinking._ I am so sorry I let you down .I failed you,_Those thoughts kept running through his head over and over again. He could hear the talking around him now, but but did not understand any of it. It was just a constant murmur around him. Then a hand went lightly on his shoulder as some one was yelling his name.

''Stark. Hay, Stark? You need to let go of her, Stark. We might be able to save her still.''It was Aphrodite she was crying hard. She started to pull on his shoulder he only hugged Zoey closer.

''No, leave me alone. Get away from us.''He growled at her.

''Stark, the s-sun will be up soon and you will burn.'' That was Damien with Jack sniffling beside hem

''I don't care. Let the sun burn me alive I let her down. I want to die.''he yelled.

''Well we do.'' the twins said together.

''You know Zoey would n-n-not like that, and you said you could s-still feel her feelings and she was h-happy.''Jack tried to say but Damien had finished for him.

Stark shook his head but stayed right where he was hunched over the body of the girl of his dreams. At first refusing to get up then thought, _If I burn Zoey will burn too._

''Okay.'' Stark yelled, and without putting Zoey on the ground and started walking. The twins started to cone with, but someone said ''no'' in a stern voice. On the way he stopped and asked an Erebus warrior directions.

''walk down that way two doors then there is a hallway on the left then the third door on the right is the hospital wing.'' said the warrior looking grim.

''Thanks.'' Stark mumbled not wanting to talk at all.

Stark found the room easily enough it was a white room very clean. As he walked in two nurses came out of an office one of the nurses almost screamed. The other one walked over to Stark and said.''What happened to her tattoos? Where is all your friends?''

He just walked right past her and sat down on the bed in the back of the room with Zoey still held in his arms tightly. He sat down and started to cry again.

Stevie Rae

Stevie Rae was talking to Lenobia on her cell phone when she stopped there was a beeping and she said.''hang on, Lenobia, Darius is calling and has called two times. I'll call you right back.

''Okay, Stevie Rae, I will talk to you later.'' she hung up.

''Hello, this is Stevie Rae.''Stevie Rae said in to the mouth piece.

''Stevie Rae? this is Darius we have some trouble Heath is dead, and...''Darius choked off the rest of his words. Was he crying?

''Darius what is wrong? calm down.''she said in a load voice. As she was talking she sat back thinking that it felt good to be able to do that, the burns where gone finally after a good nights sleep in her bed and some blood.

''Zoey she got hurt we think she might be dying. Because, Kalona killed Heath, and she through spirit at them both but was to late. Her soul got shattered, and her tattoos are gone. Her body still breaths, but Stark it not able to wake her at all. Stark won't move her either.'' Darius said in a rush of words and was still crying.

''Oh, Goddess, no.''She started to cry. She almost dropped the phone to the floor.

'' We could use you her right now. could you please come. Please, Stevie Rae, come.'' he was begging her to come.

''Okay I'll be on the next plan when it is dark''Stevie Rae said.'' Oh and, Darius, can you call Lenobia. please.

''Yes, I can. and thank you.'' he said.''bye.''

''Bye.'' And the phone went dead.

She bounded for the door and as she went in came Dallas he had a huge smile on his face that faded when he got a look at her. She almost knocked him back when she jumped in to his arms. She was still crying hard in his neck. The whole time he patted her back and said soothing worts to her. After a while she pulled back to see his face and said.''It's Zoey she is in trouble or Darius thinks she might be dead or dying.''

Dallas took her hand and pulled her over to her bed and said.''Babe, it is okay. Are you going to see her?''

''yeah, Darius, practically begged me to go to Italy.''Stevie Rae said, sitting next to Dallas on the bed. wiping her face with a tissue she had in her ropers.

''Do you want me to go with you? I could go pack my stuff packed right now.''He said in a worried voice.

She finally got her crying under control, but she still felt like anything could set her off crying again. So she tried to make her voice tough.'' no, no, no, you need to stay here to take care of the Red Fledglings.''

''Okay, Stevie Rae, I will stay here with the others. If that is what you want.''He said, and as he said it he kissed her in the forehead.''Just promise me you will be safe.''

''I promise, Y'all, I will come home.''She said feeling a lot less confident then the sound of the words that just came out of her mouth.

She knew it was almost night and had no idea how long she was crying for. She was in the her and Zoey's dorm room. She looked around and pulled out one of Zoey's extra backpacks. Then she went over to her dresser and pulled out everything that was left from what Zoey had gotten back from Neferet, After she died and then un-died. But now she did not even count what she through in she had to grab some of Zoey's clothes too she was out of clean shirts and down to one pare of jeans. She wiped her face and found that she was crying again.

''Okay,girl, pull yourself together.''She said to herself.

As soon as Stevie Rae got her crying under control she picked up her cell phone and called Lenobia back. Lenobia awnsard on the second ring, and said.'' This is Lenobia.''

''Hay this is, Stevie Rae, can you get me on the first ride to Italy.'' She said all at once then. ''Did you talk to Darius? ''

''Yes, I just hang up with him.''Lenobia said.''He said that he needed you to go and help figure out what to do since you are a high priestess.''

''Okay, well I am packed and ready to go.''Stevie Rae said, as she reached the door and opened it

got out the door. knowing that there was still about one hour left of daylight left.

''Stevie Rae, it is still light out side. You should know that by now.''Lenobia said in a very teacher-like voice.

''Yes, I know. When can I leave?'' She asked

'' As soon as the sun is down you may go.''Said the horse mistress then.''Bye.''

Stevie Rae was fighting with Nala. Nala kept going in to the cat box and ''me-eef-uf-owing'' at her in that old lady voice of hers'. ''Nala, you can't come with me. You need to stay here.''She said, Then she started to think that if Zoey woke up she would love to see her Nala.

In the end Steve Rae's roommate's cat was on the plane.

Stark

Stark was lying down now on the bed with Zoey still in his arms hugging her to his chest. All he knew was that she was still breathing just sounding like she was asleep. He kept saying her name over and over again. He was going in and out of sleep and did not see every one else come in. But, when they seen him lying there holding on to Zoey for dear life like he might fall off a cliff, they all filed out quietly and left him. An orange fer ball jumped on the bed after a few hours. And that is when he started to think about just going out in the sun and burning.

''Zoey would not like that,''Stark said, and started to cry.''I'll stay here with you ,Zoey, to keep Kalona out of your head and your dreams.''

After a few more minutes he was asleep, with his hand on the cat's warm body.

Later on that same day he heard footsteps walking over to his and Zoey's bed. Someone put there hand on his shoulder it was Darius. He looked down and said,''I will stay with her, Stark, go take a shower get cleaned up.''

''What if she wakes up?''Stark asked

He seen the doubt in Darius's eyes that said that he did not think she would get up. He would not look down from Darius's eyes until he answered with a,''Yes, I will get you if she wakes up.

''Okay, I will go take a shower then I will be right back here.''Stark said in a shaky breath. Before getting up he kissed her in the forehead, stood up and looked over at Darius, who placed his hand on Zoey's upper arm, one last time then left.

Zoey

I had no other choice but to follow Stark in to the hospital wing. It looked like days in the real world I could swear that twenty minutes had gone by since he brought my body in here. Then my best friend, Stevie Rae, came in to the room wearing her normal clothes roper jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots, and one of the school shirts. When she walked in she started to cry at the sight of my body lying there on the bed in Stark's arms she left.

I seen Darius come in and put his hand on Stark's shoulder. Then for the first time I heard the talking everyone else that had come in and had been like a silent film going by. I heard,''_I'll stay with her, Stark,go take a shower get cleaned up''_

_ ''What is she wakes up?''_Stark asked, That is when Heath came up. Then the talking went in to the background.

Heath came up behind me and said''Are you ready to go back?''

''U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya,you can go back now I think you have seen enough.''Nyx said stepping out of nowhere.''I will even go with you.''

I turned to look at my consort one last time and kissed him.

''Zo, remember what I told you about Kalona and Neferet, okay?''heath hugged me for the last time and whispered.''I love you, and always will. And you be happy with Stark and love him as you're warrior like you love me, Okay? ''

''I will miss you, Heath Luck, and I love you too,''I whispered to him then broke the last hug from heath I would ever get. I turned around to look at my goddess,Nyx. As Heath faded away in to the air and I cried.

''Nyx, will I ever see him again?''I asked, as I thought another thought,'' well I have my tattoos when I wake up ?

''Yes both are a part or you, and you earned those tattoos,''Nyx said,'' everything about you is yours. I well never take away what was given to you, Zoeybird, you should know that.''

''Okay, Nyx, thank you so much,''I said,''Nyx? In a dream Kalona said he was your warrior once is that true?

''No, that is not the truth, although, Erebus was my warrior.''Nyx said with a sweet smile. As Nyx kissed my mark that had nothing filling it in.

Stark

Stark took a vary fast shower that lasted all but ten minutes to shower and get dressed. He got some blood and went strait back to the hospital wing. He looked at Darius and said,''nothing?''

He shook his head. Then he noticed Aphrodite was there too sitting in another chair. She had been crying her eyes where red and not from another vision. She was holding Zoey's hand, but Nala kept to the end of the bed. Stark got the idea that the cat did not like Aphrodite much. He looked around then feeling the edge of crying he went over to the bed and picked Zoey up and held on to her. She was so peaceful, and was still breathing softly.

''Stark, I think she is gone let her go.'' Aphrodite said, she was crying again.

''No, she is breathing. I won't let her go.'' He started to sod, into Zoey's hair.

Then the twins, Damien, and Jack, walked in to the room, and sat down in extra chairs form other beds in the hospital wing. No one spoke they just sat there and cried while they waited for Stark to calm himself. Stark was able to talk, but was still crying, and said,''She can't be dead. there must be a way to put her soul back together.''

''Maybe Nyx is trying to help her out.''Said a new voice from the doorway on the other side of the room.

''Oh, Stevie Rae, are you trying to scare us to half death''Shaunee said,looking very sad''Are you doing better? you were pretty torn up earlier.''

''Ditto, Twin.''Said Erin, still crying.

''Well, Y'all, I got cleaned up and let Nala out, and she ran here right when we got here.''Stevie Rae said.''I stopped by here when I landed but, Stark, you were asleep. Darius told me that you had not slept vary well.

''yeah.''Stark said, as he hugged Zoey tighter to him.''She is sad now.''

''You can still feel her?

''What?''

''How is that possible?''Everyone spoke at once.

''Yes, I told Darius that I could still feel her.''Stark said, with tears running down his face. He was looking Stevie Rae in the eyes, and was the first to see her start to cry. Then out of nowhere Zoey took a deep breath and Aphrodite,Jack, and the twins gave startled gasps. Stark gave a yelp as an huge wave of emotions hit him. Stark looked down and Zoey's eyes were open and looking strait at him with confusion all over her face. He only seen her eyes and not the point that all of her tattoos were back in place. Then Nala gave a startled hiss toward the end of the bed then a figure appeared there.

''Hello, my children''said Nyx.

Zoey

I could hear my friends talking about me and then I was slammed back into my body. I took a beep breath and found myself being held tightly to Stark's chest. He was he not looking at me but yelped as if someone had hit him. He looked down at me and said,''That was a weird feeling.''Then he tried to set me up right on the bed, but feeling dizzy I laid back on the pillow.

''Priestess, do you want anything.''That was Darius, and as he spoke Nyx started to show up as a ghost-ish like she did in Aphrodite's room that one time not to long ago. Right after Stevie Rae got her humanity back, and running through the tunnels all day.

Hello, my children.''I heard Nyx say.

''Nyx?''Asked Damien, Just figuring out that this is the first time he has ever seen her.

''Yes, Damien?''She said in a nice voice.

''Hay, Darius, can I have some water?''I said to the warrior. feeling like I had not had water in days, and Nala I said,''Nala, it is only Nyx you are okay.''

At the sound of my voice the purr-moder started. Stevie Rae came around the bed and sat on the other side that everyone else was not on, and was crying. Darius came back with water in a glass for me and I drank it all in a few big gulps. Every one was staring at me like I was crazy.

Finally Aphrodite said.''Z-Zoey, you have been laying there for the last day. How are you back?''She stood up as she spoke.

I looked at the figure that was Nyx.''She helped me.''I said, my voice still not back to normal.

''Yes, Aphrodite, I helped her come back, but it was all up to her if she wanted to come back.'' Nyx said, smiling.

Stark was crying so hard the whole bed was shaking. Finally I could sit up without help, and I pulled him to me. He wrapped me in his arms,and whispered,,''I am so sorry I let you down, My Lady.''

Nyx walked over to Aphrodite and said,''You have done a wonderful job in helping Zoey. I will give back what you want the most, My child.''She kissed Aphrodite on the forehead, and she fell to the ground her legs giving out.

''Aphrodite''Darius yell, and jumped up to go to Aphrodite. She was laughing.

''It is back isn't it. My mark.''she said happily.

''Yes, yes, it is back and more.''Darius was saying as she turned to look at me.

''And you, Zoeybird, you need to trust yourself.''She said to me then turned to Jack and said. ''your body is about to reject the change. I can feel it you have been feeling sick, yes?''

''Yes, I have been feeling kind of bad today.''Jack said, Then he started to cough,a wet sounding cough.

Chapter 2

I watched as the blood started to come out of his Jack's mouth. Nyx was over by him in the blink of an eye she ran her hand over his mark, and down the side of his face. Jack's knees buckled and he started to fall, but Damien caught him. Jack had tattoos going down his face they had dogs in the mix of them, and they were blue with silver tinting.

''let him sleep, Damien, he almost died.''Nyx said

Darius and Damien got Jack over to the next bed together. Damien stayed over by the other bed holding on to Jack's hand and crying. Nyx was starting to fade away, just like Heath had done. S_earch in side._ Was the last thing I heard from our goddess.

Then the others looked at each other, and the Twins and Damien's crescent moons were colored in with the silver,but they did not have the tattoos going down there faces yet. Stevie Rae's had the silver in hers too, but the silver went all down her face mixed in with the red.

''Wow!''the Twins said together then they turned to me.

''Where have you been, Zoey? We though you were dead.'' Shaunee nearly yelled at me.

''Heath.''Was all I said.

''Zoey, I am so sorry.'' Stark sobbed out. He hugged me tighter to himself.

I was Hungry and tired, and I thought that drinking some blood might help me think and wake up for a while. I looked at Darius and asked.''Can I have some blood, Darius, and some chips?''

''Yes, Priestess, I'll be right back.''He and Aphrodite got up and walked out of the room.

''Ohmygoddess, Zoey, she has her mark back and those tattoos are beautiful.''Stevie Rae twanged happily.''I am so happy you are back, Zoey.''She said with tears in her eyes.

''Yeah, I am,too. I have been watching you all run around here with Heath telling me I needed to go back''Remembering how worried Heath had been to see me in the otherworld.

''You were watching us?''Stark said pulling away.

''Yes, and I could feel you, Stark.''I said, starting to cry.

Then there was the sound of the other bed creaking as Jack sat up. Everyone started to talk all at once, and we had a nurse come in looking mad at all the noise. She seen me sitting up and ran out and then came back a moment later with one of the council members. She came up to my bed I think her name was Kali? Kara? Something like that. when she spoke she had a kind voice.''I am happy to see you up, priestess. This will go agents Kalona I can grantee it.''

''You believe us about Kalona? That he is bad news''Asked Aphrodite, as she walked in to the room with Darius and count chaucula with a blood baggy. I gave a happy squeal.

I untangled my self from the now sniffling Stark. He let me eat but would not get off the bed I was happy with that. Darius dumped some of the blood into a cup and handed it to me. I drank it and finished the count chaucula faster then I have ever eaten before. I was still tired after drinking toe blood and only wanted to go to bed on a full stomach.

Kali or Kara kept talking,''We will need to have a meeting as soon as possible.''

''First Zoey needs to sleep.''Stark said, he knew exactly what I needed I was so grateful.

''She has been asleep for the last day.'' the twins said together.

''I am tired I have not been in my body, but I have been up for the last three days and what ever before that''I said resting my head on Stark's shoulder almost asleep.

''Okay, we will wait, Priestess.'' said Kali or Kara. But I did not hear the last thing she said Stark had picked me up and was walking to the door.

I could feel Nala sleeping curled up on my head, and I could hear some one snoring in the room I was sure I was in Steve Rae's and my room at my house of night. Then, I turned over and pretty much ran in to some one else on the bed. Opening my eyes just enough to see through I seen it was stark, and let out a breath of relief I had thought for a moment that it was Kalona. I curled up on my side facing him Nala me-eef-uf-owed at m e loudly, and went back to sleep. After a while I was asleep again

_ I was walking through soft grass and could smell flowers in the air and salt as if there was a sea close by. and I thought maybe Heath is here, and he will walk up to me and tall me every thing is okay and he is fine just did not come to the council with us. Then, there was the voice that I knew but did not want to see the person it was not Heath but Kalona._

_ ''A-ya, I was so worried about you what happened'' Kalona said, tears streaming down his beautiful immortal face._

_ ''You know you killed Heath and hurt me by killing him.'' I yelled back._

_ ''No A-ya you have it wrong I would never hurt you.''He said''He was trying to attack me so I---''_

_ ''No, Heath told me what you did.'' I said, knowing that Heath had only told me what Neferet had done, but keeping that off my face.'' How are you hear I am sharing the bed with Stark?''I spat out at him. He came at me as if he were going to hit me then froze as a voice broke through the dream that should not be happening. _

''Zoey, Zoey, wake up. please.''Stark was saying in my ear. I sat bolt up right breathing hard, trying not to cry. Stark wrapped me in a hug and I started to feel his emotions then his thoughts.

_That was so weird I felt like I was there in the dream with her and seen through her eyes what was happening. Should I tell her that? no, she will freak out._ I herd the thought in his head as if it were my own thought.

_What in the world? _I thought, startled to see him flinch still hugging me.

''Did you hear that?''I said, on the verge of tears again, for no reason.

''I did and that is cool,''Stark said, with a smile on his face.''What do you think it is? Something from Nyx?''

''Yes, I think that is what it is.''I said, and the tears started to fall for Heath, and Stark, and everything that had happened. Stark wrapped me in a hug, and said soothing words to me through the strange link and in his voice. He kissed my forehead and wracked me back and forth like a little kid with a nightmare.

''You should go back to sleep your still tired I can feel it, and when you wake up we will go and get something to eat.''Stark said, in a soothing voice. He ran his thumbs over my wet cheeks to wipe away the tears that just got replaced with more.

I nodded and thought to him._ You will not leave, right? You seen that dream right?_

_ Yes, you know I did and No, I will never leave you again I promise, Zoey. _I heard him say in my head as I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder, and Nala curled up by his legs purring.

Stark


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like the idea**.

**Sorry about the spelling errors on the first copy. **

Chapter 2

I watched as the blood started to come out of his Jack's mouth and eyes he was starting to cry. Damien gave off a girlie scream and was trying to get Jack to lie back on the ground and wiping away the blood. Nyx was over by him in the blink of an eye she ran her hand over his mark, and down the side of his face. Jack's knees buckled and he started to fall, but Damien caught him. Jack had tattoos going down his face they had dogs in the mix of them, and they were blue with silver tinting.

''let him sleep, Damien, he almost died.''Nyx said

Darius and Damien got Jack over to the next bed next to mine together. Although, Darius could have done it in his own, but Damien was holding onto Jack's hand. Damien stayed over by the other bed holding on to Jack's hand and crying. Nyx was starting to fade away, just like Heath had done. S_earch in side._ Was the last thing I heard from our goddess before she was gone.

Then everyone looked at each other and The Twins had a purple tinting in there moons. Damien had very light blue in his, and Steve Rae had a very light green tinting but not enough to make it bad. It did not feel like I had a change in my tattoos, but the others did not look like they had the soft burning that came with new tattoos

''Wow!''the Twins said together then they turned to me.

''Where have you been, Zoey? We though you were dead.'' Shaunee nearly yelled at me.

''Heath.''Was all I said, and all I had to say

''Zoey, I am so sorry.'' Stark sobbed out. He hugged me tighter to himself.

I was Hungry and tired, and I thought that drinking some blood might help me think and wake up for a while. I looked at Darius and asked.''Can I have some blood, Darius, and some chips or something that is food?''

''Yes, Priestess, I'll be right back.''He and Aphrodite got up and walked out of the room.

''Ohmygoddess, Zoey, she has her mark back and those tattoos are beautiful.''Stevie Rae twanged happily.''I am so happy you are back, Zoey.''She said with tears in her eyes holding a tissue to her trembling lips and trying not to cry again.

''Yeah, I am,too. I have been watching you all run around here with Heath telling me I needed to go back''Remembering how worried Heath had been to see me in the otherworld made me sad and mad that I needed to come back.

''You were watching us, Zoey?''Stark said pulling away.

''Yes, and I could feel you, Stark.''I said, starting to cry.

Then there was the sound of the other bed creaking as Jack sat up. Everyone started to talk all at once, and we had a nurse come in looking mad at all the noise. She seen me sitting up and ran out and then came back a moment later with one of the council members. She came up to my bed I think her name was Kali? or Kara? Something like that. when she spoke she had a kind voice.''I am happy to see you up, priestess. This will go agents Kalona I can grantee it.''

''You believe us about Kalona? That he is bad news''Asked Aphrodite, as she walked in to the room with Darius and count chaucula with a blood baggy. I gave a happy squeal.

I untangled myself from the now sniffling Stark. He let me eat but would not get off the bed I was happy with that. Darius dumped some of the blood into a cup and handed it to me. I drank it and finished the count chaucula faster then I have ever eaten before. I was still tired after drinking the blood and only wanted to go to bed on a full stomach.

Kali or Kara kept talking,''We will need to have a meeting as soon as possible.''

''First, Zoey needs to sleep.''Stark said, he knew exactly what I needed I was so grateful.

''She has been asleep for the last day.'' the twins said together.

''I am tired. I have not been in my body, but I have been up for the last three days and whatever before that''I said resting my head on Stark's shoulder almost asleep.

''Okay, we will wait, Priestess.'' said Kali or Kara. But I did not hear the last thing she said Stark had picked me up and was walking to the door.

* * *

I could feel Nala sleeping curled up on my head, and I could hear some one snoring in the room I was sure I was in Steve Rae's and my room back at my house of night. Then, I turned over and pretty much ran in to the someone else on the bed. Opening my eyes just enough to see through I seen it was Stark, and let out a breath of relief I had thought for a moment that it was Kalona. I curled up on my side facing him Nala ''me-eef-uf-owed'' at me loudly, and tried to go back to sleep. After a while I was asleep again

_I was walking through soft grass and could smell flowers in the cool air and salt as if there was a sea close by. and I thought maybe Heath is here, and he will walk up to me and tall me every thing is okay and he is fine just did not come to the council meeting with us. Then, there was the voice that I knew but did not want to see the person it was not Heath, but Kalona._

_''A-ya, I was so worried about you what happened'' Kalona said, tears streaming down his beautiful immortal face._

_''You know you killed Heath and hurt me by killing him.'' I yelled back.''You knew what happened!!''_

_''No, A-ya, you have it wrong I would never hurt you.''He said, ''He was trying to attack me so I---''_

_''No, Heath told me what you did.'' I said, knowing that Heath had only told me what Neferet had done, but keeping that off my face.'' How are you hear I am sharing the bed with Stark?''I spat out at him. He came at me as if he were going to hit me then froze as a voice broke through the dream that should not be happening. _

***

''Zoey, Zoey, please, wake up. please.''Stark was saying in my ear. I sat bolt up right breathing hard, trying not to cry. Stark wrapped me in a hug and I started to feel his emotions then his thoughts.

_That was so weird I felt like I was there in the dream with her and seen through her eyes what was happening. Should I tell her that? no, she will freak out._ I herd the thought in his head as if it were my own thought going through my head.

_What in the world? _I thought, startled to see him flinch still hugging me.

''Did you hear that?''I said, on the verge of tears again, for no reason.

''I did and that is cool,''Stark said, with a smile on his face.''What do you think it is? Something from Nyx?''

''Yes, I think that is what it is.''I said, and the tears started to fall for Heath, and Stark, and everything that had happened to my friends even the family that would not be my family. Stark wrapped me in a hug, and said soothing words to me through the strange link and in his voice. He kissed my forehead and rocked me back and forth like a little kid with a nightmare.

''You should go back to sleep your still tired I can feel it, and when you wake up we will go and get something to eat.''Stark said, in a soothing voice. He ran his thumbs over my wet cheeks to wipe away the tears that just got replaced with more.

I nodded and thought to him. _You will not leave, right? You seen that dream right?_

_Yes, you know I did and No, I will never leave you again I promise, Zoey. _I heard him say in my head as I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder, and Nala curled up by his legs purring.

* * *

I was slowly waking up from a blackness that was thankfully the sleep I had gotten since the dream that Stark woke me up from. Stark was still asleep and so I got, and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change cloths. After I was out I figured out that Stark had taken me to his room that looked just like mine. So I took his clean bed pants and shirt then went out. His side of the strange link was quite so I cuddled in to his side and waited thinking that he had not slepped very good the last day. After a while he was starting to wake up too.

''Hay, sleepyhead,''I said to him, smiling.''How did you sleep?''

He sat up and looked at me and said.''Good, and you?''

''Well, no more dreams. That is always good.''I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

_So that is good your hair smells good, how long have you been up,_ He thought to me.

_Not long I took a shower, and thanks for bringing me to you're room,_ I thought, thought back and started to laugh out load at the to big shirt and pants.

''Let's get you some of you're own cloths, and find you're friends I think they might be looking for you.''He said, smiling and hugging me.

We got up and walked out of the room and down the hall to my room. On the way there was Damien and Jack walking hand in hand down the hall. Damien looked Happy to see me and walked over with Jack it was strange to see tattoos on Jack's face, Damien stopped in fount of me and said.''Zoey, how did you sleep. We looked in you're room and you were not there so we figured you were up already or just slept in Stark's room.''

''Well, that is where I woke up at, but at first thought I was in my own room, too.''I said, laughing.''How are you, Jack?''

He shrugged and said.''Okay, I guess. I want to go home."

"Yeah, that makes two of us.''I said, to Jack.

"When are you going to do the meeting?''Damien asked me.

"Well, I was going to change then get all of you together, and talk about it and see when we can go home and how to kill Kalona off'' I said, then asked,'' Could you get together The Twins, and Aphrodite and Darius? Please?''

"Yeah, sure we can do that. Where do you want to meet?''Damien asked.

"Umm, in my room. Ten minutes?''I asked.

"Okay, sure see you in a few."Jack said, as Damien dragged him off.

We finally got to the room, and I got dressed in to my cloths when Stark said,"Zoey, I am so sorry I left you and almost got you killed.''

"No, Stark, it was me I had let him walk in the dark and I did not go with him.''I said, turning around so he would not see the singly tear fall from my eye.

Stark came up behind me soundlessly and wrapped me in a hug from the back. I turned around and met him with a kiss that was broken by a knock on the door, and not waiting for an okay to come in Aphrodite, and Darius came in then about a minute later Shaunee and Erin came in with Damien and Jack in toe. I blushed and got out of Stark's arms as Steve Rae came in looking funny she was wearing my jeans.

"Hay, Steve Rae, nice jeans.'' She rolled her eyes at my and sat down on the bed.

"Okay, what is it, Zoey?'' Erin said

''Well, first off I know you all want to go home right now if we could,'' I said looking around,''But we need to have a council meeting.''

"Is Kalona gone?"Aphrodite sneered.

"I have no idea. I have been asleep?''I said to her

"Okay." She returned

"So after the meeting are all of you ready to go home no matter the out come.''It was more of a statement.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Okay, so does anyone know that lady that came when I woke up? Kara?"**(sorry if I got the name wrong I cant think of the members of the council)**I said.

"Yeah, Kara that is her name.''Damien said.

''Okay, I will talk to her about it.''I said, and we all left I was going to find Kara with Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kara, Stark and I were in Kara's office and she was pacing back and forth thinking. She was making me nerves she had not spoken since she had closed the door behind Stark and I. Finally she stopped and looked at me and spoke," The council wants me to send you home tonight. Kalona has got them all brain washed and they refuse to hear you out at all."

I stood there and looked at her and thought to Stark, _But how could they do that to us? They have to listen to us after what happened to Heath._

_ I know, Love, but we can't change what they want to think. Don't you want to go home? your friends do._ Stark thought back to her.

She nodded to him and looked at the council member,"Okay, we will go home willingly, but it has at be after dark and we have another person with us."

"Okay, you will board the plan at twelve tonight. Steve Rae? Yes, had a passport, right?"Kara said.

"Yes, she has a new one there should not be any problems, she got here fine last time, right, Kara?" I asked, not really sure how long she has been here but that I had seen her when I was with heath.

"Oh, yes, there was no issues at all, Okay that will work and so we will see you soon, Okay? I will make sure of it." She said in a motherly tone that made me miss and wish I could see my mom and Grandma. Then, Stark and I left the room.

In the hall we found Damien and Jack waiting for us to get out of Kara's office. Damien stood up and walked over to Stark and I looking grim,"So, what is going on?"

"We are going home and there is not going to be a meeting today. They want us out tonight" I said feeling on the verge of tears." They aren't going to help us."Stark put his arms around me and held on to me and waited for me to calm down.

"Well look at the bright side we are going home," Jack said getting up and walking over while getting a tissue out of his pocket and handing it to me.

` "Thanks, Jack, but That is not the bright side, Jack, that means that Kalona Is getting away with murder and not getting punished for it at all."I Said, wiping away the tears that I had not really noticed had fallen, _Man I have been crying a lot since I got up. _forgetting that Stark would with out a doubt get that sent right in to his mind he started to laugh.

"Okay, did we miss something?"Damien asked, looking very confused.

"I'll tell you later in the mean time we need to tell the others that we are going home tonight. Let's go fine them." I said and we all started down the hall Stark and I holding hands."You to go and look for the twins." I said to Jack and Damien and said," Stark and I will go find Aphrodite, Darius and Steve Rae." We split up and went our separate ways. We found Steve Rae first she was in the kitchen drinking a cup of blood and listening to Kennie Chesny(**Sorry if I spelled that wrong** **the computer came up with some funny things)**and singing along with it.

"Hay, Steve Rea," I said to her, she turned down the music and turned to look at me startled.

"hay, Z, what's up?" Steve Rae asked, then seeing that I had been crying she said,"Zoey, what happened?"

"We need to pack they do not want us here any more they want us out by later to day," I said to her not letting myself cry again.

"What?!" She looked mad and hurt I could tell she really did care."Are they going to let us back in? Are they really going to do that after," She cut herself off thinking of how to put it, trying not to make me cry again."After what happened. . .?"

"Kara said that she would make sure that I was back here to do what I need to do."I said, she looked upset.

"Zoey, I am so sorry."Steve Rae said, and came over to me and gave me a hug and then backed up and said,"Have you talked to Aphrodite about it? and Darius?"

"No, we are going to go see her right now."I said.

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?"She asked.

"No, it's okay, Steve Rae,"Stark said, and took a hold of my hand and we left the kitchen. We walked down the hall and found Aphrodite's room and knocked. Darius came and opened the looking worried, and rushed into the room Aphrodite was on the bed and had a wash rag over her eyes.

"Aphrodite, what happened?"Stark asked.

"We need to get home Kalona has a big one coming, Zoey."She said, and tried to sit up but Darius made her lie back down.

"Yeah, that is why we are here the council wants us out of here today."I said, looking at her."Are we going to make it home alright?"

"I don't know. I think we will."She said to me and sat up and took the rag off her eyes."Okay, I can see shapes now that is good."

"Well, we all need to pack up and get out of here,"I said, looking at Darius."Darius, could you help her pack? We leave at twelve that's the time Kara told me that we needed to be ready to go."

He nodded and went over to the dresser pulled out a bag as we left the room. According to the clock on the dresser it was just after nine P.M. In the hall Stark turned and looked at me. _Are you Okay? I can tell how torn you are, and that Aphrodite had another vision about Kalona._

_ I am fine lets just get to our rooms and pack,_I thought to him. _Are you coming with me to my room? Or going to your room to pack?_

_ Do you want me to?_

_ Sure._

"Should we tell the others about this link?"Stark asked me in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I have lied to my friends enough." I Said, thinking back to when the raven mocker attacked me at school and they did not believe me.

"Okay, we will tell them." Stark told me.

* * *

I am starting to walk up and down the isle on the plane Darius came with me so we could check and make sure that the plane was okay for Steve Rea and Stark. I stopped and looked at a blacked out window and thought that this was forever going to be how we did this me making sure that there was no sun to hurt my boyfriend, well Stark and I have not put it out there yet, and for my best friend.

"Hay, Priestess, I think that the plane is clean." Darius said and started to walk to the door of the plane. Then, turned around and said."Is it okay if I go get the others?"

"Darius, you are a friend you don't have to call me Priestess."I said,"And, yes could you please get the others."

Darius nodded,"Yes, Zoey."

I went to the back of the plane and waited for everyone to get on. The Twins sat in the front and chose a movie with Jack and Damien, and Darius and Aphrodite say in the middle cuddling on the seat and talking in hushed voices. Stark came back and sat next to me on my right side by the window. He looked at me and said,"You look tired. do you want to sleep."

"No, I need to stay awake for this."I said shaking my head. In the end he got me to sleep with my head on his shoulder.

"Zoey, it is time to get up"I thought that was Heath so I said.

"No, Heath, it is the weekend"

_No, Zoey, it is Stark. and we just landed it's time to get up and go home. _Stark thought to me as the scene replayed in my head of Heath and how and who killed his came back. I started to cry again.

"How could the council do this to us, Stark?" He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead, but I looked up and kissed him. We sat there until Steve Rae came on the plane and told us the at attendants did not like how long we were taking.

We got up and I looked at Steve Rae and told her all about the link that Stark and I shared then we got off. Aphrodite looked mad that we took so long and was starting to fall to sleep on the way home in one of the two cars Stark, Steve Rae, Darius, Aphrodite, and I were all shoved in one car. The twins, Jack, Damien, and with all my luck Erik was driving in the other car. Finally, after what seemed like forever we pulled into the school's entrance and parked the cars and got out.

Erik walked over to me and looked down at me,"Zoey, I am sorry about the human."

"His name was Heath, Erik."I said, as Stark came around to the other side of the car and put a arm around my waist.

"Erik, leave her alone."Stark said, with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I am sooo afraid of you."Erik said and walked away.

"The sun is going to be up soon and I am getting tired" Stark said."Do you want me to spend the night in your room?"

"Sure," and with that we went back in to our home and our school.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the house of night books they rock.**

chapter 4

We walked in to the girl's dorms and found Lenobia sitting at a table reading the news paper. She did not hear us walk in even though there was Steve Rae, The Twins, Aphrodite, Darius, Stark, and I, Damien and Jack had gone back to their dorms for the night. We were tired and not very silent about entering the dorms. Lenobia looked up and said."Oh, you are all back. I was just on the phone and was talking to Kara they are going to help out with Heath's funeral for his parents."

"Okay,"I said letting my mind stay numb and not really listening to what she had said, but asked anyway," When are they having the funeral?"

"In three days. Stark, you are not going to be able to go with her it is going to be during the day,"Lenobia said looking grim and sad.

"Well, then she is not go---"Stark started but was cut off.

"James Stark, I can take care of myself."I said feeling the power crackle around me.

_Zoey, I do not want you hurt._

_I will be fine, Stark._

"Stark, I will go with her." Darius spoke up out of no were.

I looked at him and said,"Thank you, Darius." Darius put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly to her then put his hand around Aphrodite who was all but standing up and sleeping new, and led her up to her dorm room.

Lenobia said,"Zoey, I will by your room tomorrow to give you soon ritual books and new text books. The teachers and I have decided that You do need to finish this year of school at least then after that you can choose if you want to stay in classes.

"Okay, thanks, Lenobia, sorry we are almost all asleep." I said, and started to walk up to my room with Stark and Steve Rae.

Up in the room the window was all the way blacked out so no light would come in the room. I walked over to my bed and sat down Steve Rae went in to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Stark came over to my bed and pulled the covers back so I could crawl up in the bed he pulled off me shoes and his. After he was lying in the bed and Steve Rae came back and was settled into her bed Stark shut off the boot shaped bedside light.

"Goodnight, y'all,"Steve Rae said. I was to tired to reply.

* * *

Someone was banging at my room's door and yelling my name. I looked over at the alarm clock an seen that it was not even noon. I moaned and walked over to the door it was only the twins.

"Hay, Zoey, Could we crash in here the sun is too bright in our room since we have kind have gotten used to sleeping in dark places." Erin said, smiling sleepily.

"Yeah, sure thanks for waking me up."I said, turning back to the bed that Stark had just started to stir and sit up looking at me groggily.

"What? What happened?"He mumbled

"Nothing, Stark, it was only the twins"I said to him and turned back to the twins and said quietly. " You can have the floor, umm, there is some bedding in that closet." I said and walked back over to the bed and was asleep with in a minute.

* * *

When the alarm went off I sot up and almost fell over a lump on the floor. A hand closed around my upper arm holding me upright.

_you okay._

_Yeah, Stark, thanks. I am going to go hop into the shower I will be right out._

_Okay._

I was still tired and could have slept a lot longer. I pulled out a clean pair of pants and a school shirt I was out of my shirts. I looked in the mirror and was amazed to see that I was pale from lack of sleep and stress.

When I got out of the shower and stood there trying to get my hair to do the right thing there was a knock on the bathroom door and then Steve Rae's voice,"Did you drown in there, Zoey?"She twanged, jokingly." Lenobia just stopped by the room she needs to talk to you.

"Okay, I will be out in a minute."I yelled through the door. About five minutes later I walked out of my room leaving my hair down.

"She Said to meet her in her office."Shaunee said, walking into the bathroom.

"Okay,"I said then looked at Stark."Are you coming with me, Stark?"

He nodded pulling on his Shoes and tying the laces. He stood up and walked over to me and put his hand in mine. With "see you" and "later" out of everyone as we left the girl's dorm rooms. We got strange looks from everyone walking across the school grounds and people were saying rude things about us. We finally got to the horse stables and there stood Lenobia she nodded and walked in to her office.

"Well, sit down."She said, pointing out two chairs that sat by her deck. I sat in one and Stark sat in the other looking rigid through the mind link I could tell he was remembering how he had died.

_Stark, don't think about that. Please_

He nodded,"Okay, Zoey," he said out load.

Lenobia looked back and forth in between Stark and I, then said."Okay, Stark are you hearing voices?" That disease was not heard of in a vampyre a all.

"No."then he looked at me and thought, _Do you want to tell her? Do you trust her, Zoey?_

_Yes_, I thought and turned and told her the same thing that I had just told Steve Rae. She nodded and looked kind of worried.

"Well, as long as it is not a bad thing. We have a new thing."She said, looking like it was the last thing that she wanter at the moment.

"What is it?"Stark asked, worried.

"Well, we have another student coming in tomorrow."Lenobia said.

"Okay, do you need me to help her or be her mentor?" I asked, looking nerves not sure what to do at all.

"Yes, the other teachers that would normally take on a new student are still coping with what happened with Kalona."

"Okay, I will take the student in. Where is the student from?" I wanted to know and I was ready to leave, but sat there and waited.

"Umm, I am not sure all we got was that she was marked in her class in front of everyone," Lenobia said."and she was to flipped out to come today so she went home with one of her family friends that she had no idea was a vampyre. Well, at least until she came to her school and picked her up thinking she was sick. That is all."

"Okay, so this new girl was marked and is at a vampyre friend's house."I said, thinking if I knew any one like that and came up blank."How is she getting here?"

"Her friend is going to drop her off."Lenobia said.

"When is she going to get here?"Stark asked, Smiling at me in that bad boy smile that he knew that I loved. He had taken the thought right out of my head.

_Thanks, _I sent to him

"Yeah,"He said, smiling at me.

"Well, she is going to get here around midnight."Lenobia said."You will need to be there to welcome her and will not have to go to classes that day. I will help you find a room for her. We only have two more beds open all together with all the red fledglings sleeping in her, and almost all of them are back in there rooms from before they died.

"Okay, so in all that only two beds." I said more to myself than to Lenobia and Stark."Okay, is there classes today?

"No,"Lenobia said. "We are starting classes tomorrow. Some of the students could hardly stand when they woke up, for lack of a better term."

"Okay,"I said.

* * *

The next day Stark and I want out and waited for the new student to come. I had to tell every one else to go to class. Stark and I stood there watching out the window and sending thoughts back and forth. Finally around one a new car pulled up in the drive way and a tall figure and a shorted one came to the door and pulled the door open.

"Zoey," The shorter one shrieked and ran over to Zoey.

"Kaitlyn?"I said

**Please read and review. Thank you**.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hay, guys, I am sorry if you like this fanfictoin, I have just lost the ideas I had come up with for this. I was in Germany with me school this summer and lost the zip drive. I am so sorry that i am going to put this one on hold for a while. I am going to reread the books again and might come back to it.**_

**_I am soooooo sorry, I am just working on some other things and life can some around and bite you in the butt given the chance._**

**_Thank you if you will be understanding, with what I have said._**

**_-Vampsrock94-_**

**_Thanks for the reviews. I am sorry._**


	6. I am sorry, author's note

**Hay, I sorry to do this, and people will probbably hate me for this. I am going to stop this storry, I don't know that to write for it now. I feel bad about this but I can't do anything else.**

**I am going to put this story up for aduption, I hope someone else can find something to do with it.**

**I am very sorry about not updating on this story in so long.**

**Please contact me if you want to continue this story.**

**-Vanpsrock94-**


End file.
